True Love One Boy School of Girls
by Zeroex5
Summary: I basically wrote this so that it seems like SP! Hope you guys like it :D


"True Love…One Boy and a school of Girls"

Chapter 1: Welcome to Azul Academy for Girls!?

POV: Karyu

Authors note: This is my first story; um I wanted to go with a scenario in which my character Karyu is strangely accepted to Azul Academy for Girls. In which he struggle to fit in as the only boy ever to be accepted there. I hope that he can find true love and that he doesn't get into any trouble, I got the idea of an all girl school from Strawberry Panic! And I was going to write what were to happen if a guy was allowed to study at the school, my character would find out how strange it is when he is suddenly one of the most popular students. But I guess I can say that for this story to, since I had Karyu meet Blair, his supposed girlfriend in the other story I have decided to add some old characters that I've had, but somehow forgot about them. Please enjoy; wish me luck, and I await your comments. :D

"Say what!? A boy is not supposed to be in our school, that's impossible. This is an all girl school, isn't that like against the law?" Was what the short blue haired girl said, as I walked into the Dean's office. "_The day seemed to drag on and on and on_." I thought to myself. The news of a boy coming to an all school girl spread like a virus through the human's immune system, infecting everything it touched. Girls that haven't arrived at school yet knew about it, which made it seem like I was the most infamous person in the world or something. "I don't like the idea also, so don't make this any harder on me enough as it is." I said after looking at my new school through the window inside the Dean's office.

The Dean seemed a bit at a disadvantage, only because this has never happened in history of Azul Academy. Azul Academy is a high standard all girl school, in which they have always raised the bar for the other all female schools in the country. Till today, when the school was told they had to have a new student join their school of prestige students and create a new history. Nobody knew that the new student would turn out to be a boy. "I know this is not in our standards Miyasawa-san, but Karyu-kun has been chosen to be the new student that would change Azul Academy's history forever." said the dean of the school.

The sun was bright outside, as if to tell the world that today was meant to be a great day and that people should enjoy it. '_Why do I have to suffer, just let me take my class and not get bugged by people__.' _My mind began to get frustrated as I felt that this idle dispute as to why I am here is a problem, was starting to get to me.

"Karyu-kun you may be on your way, I'm sorry for taking up your time." The dean said with a simple smile and turned to the chick with blue hair. Miyasawa was her name; I'll have to make a note on her bitchy-ness. "Miyasawa-san, please show Karyu-kun to his dorm and please make sure that he receives his uniform and… _"I have to wear a uniform what the hell man, I haven't worn one since elementary.' _ I sighed at the thought of having to wear a uniform again. … "I expect that we won't have any problem during your stay here, is that correct Karyu-san?" she asked. I just nodded and we left the room with a simple farewell.

"You think you can act more mature about this Miyasawa-chan." I said with a little grin on my face. She jerked a little at the sound of her name with chan in it. Miyasawa-chan is one year younger than me, but she is known as the class president of the school; she is also the youngest to ever achieve this title since nobody really wanted the title. "That's Miyasawa-sama to you—"I leaned in close to her face, close enough to kiss her "Sama?" Her face began to turn red that I couldn't help but laugh inside. "Ka-ka-Karyu-kun, just wh-what do you think your do-doing!?" she stepped back, blushing away that she just hit the top of my head.

I wouldn't have guessed how much fun this would be. Being the only boy in the school and how much fun I would have seeing the girls reactions. _'Now that I think about it Miyasawa-chan is pretty cute and not bad on her proportions.' _I couldn't help myself from laughing, so I covered my mouth to hold it in. "Oh its nothing, don't worry about it… not now that is." I smiled only joking with her.

I was told that my dorm room was on the third floor in the west wing of the school's dorm building. The room I was given would be in an area where the 3rd year students, or the junior classmate are located. 'Just who does he think he is… getting so damn close to me… this is gonna be so hard for him and everyone else.' Miyasawa thought with shades of red on her cheeks. "Ah so this is what dorms look like?" I said. I walked inside only to be pulled back by my collar. "This isn't the time to check out your room, we have to get you your uniforms. One for summer, spring, and one for winter, this is gonna be strange…" She said. I turned to face her and saw her walking towards the stairs leading back to the 1st floor.

"So Miya-chan, how do you think my uniform will look? I mean it will be pants and a shirt right?" I asked. '_I'm starting to think that she doesn't like me very much or that she might…after all I am the only guy in this school. Now I don't mean to sound cocky but I bet there are many guys who would kill to be here in my spot… too bad guys, me on the other have to suffer being here.' _We arrived at the student shop and apparently the dean ordered my uniform ahead of time. I'll have to thank her for that sometime, but for now I'll have to try them out and try not to get ambushed or something.

"You don't have to worry about classes today Karyu-san, being that today's Friday you can relax and prepare for Monday. Now if there's anything you need I'll give you my cell number—"I stopped and saw that she was blushing while she was said this. "Oh my Miya-chan, you're so bold for giving me your cell phone number… I mean we haven't even gone on a date." I laughed softly. This made her even redder to the cheeks. "I'm only giving it to you so that in case you need some advice or help you can call me. Plus it's my job to help all new students who attend Azul Academy!" _'I began to wonder if she might like me…oh well shouldn't put much though into that right now.' _

The day was almost to an end, I decided to walk to the dining hall not know what I was about to get myself into. What seemed like a fraction of a second, seemed forever, as I walked into the dining hall. Over 400 girls, all from different grades and all with the same look on their face. I felt like I was about to get gunned down by a hoard of bullets. '_The silence is killing me' _ You think something would have happened like they would return to eating their dinner, wrong they all screamed in joy as if their favorite idol had arrived or something. Cheers

"It's him! It's Karyu, the only boy to join our school!" Yelled someone from the crowed; which was rushing towards Miyasawa and I was circled all around that I felt I was going to get jumped or something worse. "Eh-heh hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you guy-girls." I said trying not to feel embarrassed. My embarrassment seemed to make the girl squeal even more, at the site of seeing a boy feel embarrassed. "How old are you? Can we call you Karyu-senpai? sama? chan? How tall are you, what are your favorite food, band, color, and season. Are you going out with anyone? Is there any girl you have in mind?"

Miyasawa blew her whistle making every squealing girl silent. "Leave him alone and allow him at the least to answer…" Said the class president, who seemed to be a bit jealous of the attention I was receiving. '_This is so weird, I mean I've never been lucky with the girls at my last school, and I've never had this much attention at once.' _ I was about to answer one question when I saw her. A girl with beautiful silver hair, warm colored honey eyes stood up from her seat making everyone in the crowd stop. "Blair-sama, have you met the new _guy_?" Said someone from the crowed of girls. Miyasawa-chan who was standing right next to me seemed to be more relaxed. Blair Valentine is one of the four…wait make that five popular students in the school. The fifth one would be me, the new guy and only guy of the school.

"So you be the new guy…Karyu was it?" She made her way towards me and Miyasawa. "Blair-senpai how are…" Blair's simple glare was enough to stop Miyasawa and the other girls around us to stop talking. '_Damn her eyes…I can't seem to look away from them. Now I know how girls feel when they're hypnotized by a good looking guy.' _Everything seemed to stop I felt that Blair and I were the only ones in the room. She gave me this smile that said _'Welcome… I know we'll meet again' _

She simply smiled at me and with that left having more than half the room follows after her. "Wow" was I all could say. I need to think of something else to say. "Miyasawa-chan, are you ok?" I asked getting close to her once again, to see how she reacts. The girls who didn't follow that Blair girl seemed to just want to stare at me as I ate. As for Miyasawa-chan…well she simply snapped out of Blair's trance and turned red when she noticed me staring at her. _'Close enough to kiss her again' _

"Karyu-kun, p-please you're embarrassing me in front of the others…" she whispered. I looked around seeing the reactions of the other girls around us. They're so young and clueless when it comes to boys liking girls… not that I'm saying that I like Miyasawa-chan or anything.

But for some strange reason I…I want to kiss her. 'I want to taste her lips, but I know that I shouldn't… I just met her and all . I guess what I'm trying to say that I want to see her reaction, I feel like I'm teasing her because she goes to this school full of girls.' I know I shouldn't be acting like this…not here that is and not with someone I've just met. Although Miyasawa-chan is cute I doubt that she likes me what so ever. Plus even if she did there are tons of other girls that go here to. They might come up to me one day after becoming my friend and confess their feelings for me. I hope not… well not just anyone should do that. Doing that might hurt not just one person, but both at the same time.

"Oi Karyu-kun, it's time to go." Miyasawa-chan finally said after the strange ten to twenty minutes of eating in silence. I made my way to my dorm, occasionally checking my watch to see what time it was. It was barely 7:37 P.M. I hate having to wait to go to sleep, but there's this curfew that all students must obey. I on the other hand decided to sneak out and walk around. It wasn't dark enough to say it was night time, but it was dark enough to not be able to see from afar.

'I have to admit…that Blair chick was beautiful. I couldn't help myself from staring at her, like all the other girls were doing. I overheard during Miyasawa's and I silent dinner that Blair is one of four make that five most noticeable students here at Azul Academy._ I wanted to know who the other three were but how would I find them? _ "Damn it feels so early that I can't seem to get tired. Guess this walk will get me tired soon enough…"

The wind was pretty chilly; I wish I took my jacket… stupid. It was about time for me to return that I notice that I was being watched. A girl with red hair was staring at me from afar, she seemed friendly. "So…how long have you been out, Karyu-kun?" I couldn't see her well, but I saw her come up close to me opened her arms and gave me a tight hug. "What are you…?" I looked down and I kind of regret doing so. "Kiss me Karyu-kun." She said. Her lips felt so warm, I couldn't resist. I had to kiss her back. 'I don't even know what her name is, or who she is, but she's the one to go for the kiss. I opened my eyes and looked into her soft reddish brown eyes they seemed lost and lonely.

"Hi…I'm Karyu." We stopped kissing. She looked up and smiled. "I know…don't let me go."

… end of chapter one.

Finally I'm done! Damn this took forever; I hope it came out ok and that people like it.

Karyu: Dood WTF!? You're making me want to kiss all these girls.

Blair: You didn't kiss me! And I'm your girlfriend…well not in this story that is.

Miyasawa: Writer-sama?

Zero: Yeah?

Miyasawa: WTF!?

Zero: Oh my!?

Miyasawa: How is it that you make me want to be with Karyu-kun?

Unknown girl: Wait WTF? Unknown girl!?

Zero: You don't come in till next chapter! As for you Miya-chan, I'm gonna make more fun of you in the following chapters mwuahahaha!?

ALL: Noooooooooooooooooooo!?


End file.
